Capítulo 1: Constellation Flares
by akanatsume
Summary: En ese último momento parecía irradiar tanta luz como el sol, y yo deseé poder ser tan valiente como ella.
1. 1 - La Fanfarrona

**Capítulo 1 – La Fanfarrona**

La música retumbaba contra cada una de las superficies de la popular taberna La Fanfarrona, bueno, popular y preferida entre la mayoría de los titanes que deambulaban habitualmente por La Ciudad.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de sus recurrentes eran toscos y grandes como su profesión lo demandaba. Sin embargo, sus actitudes y personalidades variaban mucho, tuvieran grandes cargas de alcohol en sangre o no. Podían ir desde una simple risa hasta un puñetazo en el rostro del vecino. La Fanfarrona tenía la fama de proveer a sus fieles clientes con una de las bebidas más fuertes alguna vez probadas en el sistema solar. Algunos con una cucharada caían rendidos, mientras que otros eran capaces de soportar varios litros sin inmutarse.

Las peleas llegaban a ser un entretenimiento que algunos buscaban a propósito. El aparente placer de debatir sobre asuntos triviales, insultar la facción del otro o simplemente ir a probar nuevas e idiotas formas de matarse. Todo estaba permitido en aquel establecimiento amigo de la noche.

-¡Oigan, tengo una excelente idea! –comentó un titan de armadura gris mientras elevaba por encima de su cabeza un enorme vaso que rebalsaba bebida. Sus colegas lo observaron, al menos los que tenían suficiente fuerza para mantener la cabeza erguida- ¡Pongamos un par de granadas bajo nuestros culos y experimentemos una muerte sen-sa-cia-nal! ¿Entienden?

Los demás se lo quedaron observando en silencio, pero al cabo de unos segundos sacaron de entre sus pertenencias cada uno una granada, alertando pronto a la seguridad de la taberna que, acostumbrada a evitar catástrofes organizadas por seres ebrios sin ceso como esos, intervinieron rápidamente a detenerlos. Para el resto de los clientes la situación pasó casi desapercibida, estaban más que acostumbrados. Quizá alguno que otro que no solía pasar por allí se quedó preocupado, pero al cabo de unos instantes volvió a sus asuntos.  
Por su parte, los espectros de los letalmente revolucionarios titanes contaban con la suerte de no ser afectados por el alcohol, aun así no podían escapar del infortunio de tener que cuidar de sus guardianes hasta que recuperaran la compostura. Peor la tenía el pobre de Epsilon-44, Epsi para los amigos, que lidiaba a diario con este tipo de situaciones, incapaz de detenerlas ya que el trabajo para el cual estaba programado se limitaba a entregar las bebidas y volverse a la cocina. Quizá no tenía o aparentaba emoción alguna, pero sí era capaz de asignar el concepto de "amigo" a algunos de sus clientes.

-Epsi, tráeme otra de whisky –dijo alguien a espaldas del robot trabajador.

Este se volteó y encontró con Argon, un titan recurrente de la taberna que parecía estar orgulloso de pertenecer a la órbita muerta por los colores que lucía en su armadura: el blanco y el negro, y ni hablar del distintivo que colgaba de su cintura y que lo catalogaba como campeón de la facción.

-¿Otra? –consultó el mesero- Sería la séptima copa en la noche.

-Meh, tú solamente dámela –contestó el hombre sin fijarse demasiado en quien le hablaba, su atención iba de un rincón al otro de la taberna.

-Vale, enseguida regreso –respondió Epsi y se retiró.

Argon contaba la suficiente determinación como para no volverse nunca parte del grupito de ebrios que a veces le entretenía, no bebería mucho más. Su papel allí era el de un mero observador que se permitía relajarse en medio de una guerra. Sus brazos descansaban sobre el respaldo del asiento y sus piernas ocupaban la mesa de enfrente. Se había tomado el permiso de ocupar todo un sofá él solito como siempre hacía. Si un día le dejaran poner un cartel con su nombre sobre aquel rincón, seguramente aprovecharía la oportunidad. Era un grandote, típico de titan y no tanto de humano, algo intimidante en apariencia y en actitud, pues solía pasársela solo todas las noches y quienes lo habían visto varias veces difícilmente se le acercaban.  
Su mirada no se mantenía mucho tiempo fija en un mismo sitio, debía estar al tanto de todo lo que le rodeaba. Había observado a los borrachines, pero los consideró pronto una amenaza neutralizada pues comenzaban a desplomarse por el sueño. El resto, era lo habitual. Titanes, titanes, y más titanes. Quizá algún hechicero charlaba con otro bebedor o algún desagradable cazador se pasaba buscando nuevos desafíos y trabajos mientras amenazaba a punta de cuchillo a cualquiera que se le acercara con malas intenciones. La Fanfarrona era un lugar para guardianes a ojos de cualquiera, y por ello le llamó la atención una figura que no parecía portar ninguna prenda que la distinguiera como tal ¿Un civil? Era extraño verlos por allí, no tenían la entrada prohibida pero aparentemente tantos guardianes los intimidaban y por ende su presencia era limitada.  
Argon no lograba distinguir demasiado de aquella persona, una capucha le cubría la cabeza. Lo que faltaba, si no soportaba a los cazadores, menos a cualquiera que intentara imitarlos.

Tan pronto Epsilon volvió con una bandeja cargada de bebidas y le tendió la suya al titan, esté la tomó y con esa misma mano apuntó en dirección a la figura misteriosa que giraba su cabeza cada tanto, las luces no le ayudaban en nada, su rostro no se distinguía.

-¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó sin fijarse mucho en si era cauteloso.

-Desconozco –respondió el robot- No lo encuentro entre mis registros visuales ni sonoros.

-¿Ha consumido algo al menos?

-Negativo. Con permiso.

Y dicho esto el aparatejo de metal volvió a alejarse.

Tampoco tenía porqué actuar de manera paranoica, pero si alguien estaba tan interesado en pasar desapercibido o en al menos ocultar su identidad, solo se le ocurrían dos opciones: o era un deprimido que venía a ahogar sus penas al bar a escondidas para no dar vergüenza, o algo estaba tramando. No perdía nada en averiguarlo, más que la comodidad del asiento.

Antes de ponerse de pie, una voz delgada y que se asimilaba a la de una niña resonó en su cabeza.  
-Detente, detecto restos de...  
-Ahora no -le respondió él sin abrir la boca.

Con un poco de mala gana y notando el peso de la bebida en sus extremidades, se puso de pie y se acercó con paso lento pero firme hasta la figura que inmóvil permanecía en la barra a unos metros de él.

No podía distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer, varias capas de ropa le cubrían el cuerpo y disimulaban su silueta. El sujeto podía estar ocultando tranquilamente un par de armas, inclusive una buena bomba, y nadie quiere que su taberna preferida vuele por los aires, ni hablar de las docenas de heridos, así que era mejor intervenir.

Sin fijarse en la educación o delicadeza, simplemente apoyó sus puños con fuerza sobre la barra y observó a la figura con firmeza, buscando su rostro entre los paños que le escondían las expresiones e identidad. A un costado, otros bebedores se asustaron y se apartaron un poco de aquel par, pensando que se avecinaba una pelea en la que no querían involucrarse.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

La figura se sobresaltó, definitivamente no se esperaba encontrarse con que alguien le enfrentara de aquella manera. Aunque supiera que lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, Argon no podía distinguir nada bajo los lentes que cubrían casi la totalidad del rostro ajeno. La figura no emitió sonido alguno, recuperó la compostura al cabo de unos segundos y simplemente elevó una mano con lentitud, la cual el titan siguió atentamente por precaución. Sin embargo aquella extremidad no hizo más que elevar su delgado dedo índice y ponerlo frente a donde estaría la boca del extraño, en un ademán de que Argon debía guardar silencio.

-No me vengas con juegos, dime qué quieres aquí –respondió mientras su puño se iluminaba con un aura morada.

La figura ladeó la cabeza y transfirió el dedo de su boca a la frente del titan encabronado, tocándola. Parecía estar entretenido.

-Debes tener mucha valentía o estar realmente tomado como para animarte a intentar molestarme así –comentó Argon sin desviar su mirada.

-Anda, anda, ¿Mi titancito querido perdiendo el tiempo con esta cosa? -ambas personas fueron tomadas por sorpresa por la intromisión de la tercera. Argon reconocía aquella voz, así que no elevaría la vista a mirar a la figura que ahora sujetaba al tipo misterioso por los hombros, sonriendo entretenida.

-Halnae... -al titan no le gustaba demasiado que le molestaran en sus asuntos, pero en este caso algo de apoyo no venía mal- ¿Conoces a esta persona?

Halnae era una insomne de mediana altura, ojos amarillos y cabello negro, su piel gris como la ceniza, una hechicera que había jurado lealtad a la órbita muerta al igual que su amigo titan. Bah, amigos, a ojos de Argon no eran más que compañeros, le resultaba una persona demasiado engrupida y egoísta como para trabajar a su lado. Reconocía que era hábil en lo suyo, pero no podía tolerarla siempre.  
-¿Cómo no conocerla? -la insomne observó a la figura e intentó retirarle la capucha, pero ésta forcejeó y lanzó algunos golpes hacia la hechicera, se puso de pie y se apartó de ella unos centímetros en lo que se acomodaba la ropa- ¿Porqué tanto problema con que esté cerca? ¿Te molesta que vaya a revelar tu identidad?

Si se conocían no debía ser realmente un peligro, pero igualmente Argon no bajaba la guardia y continuó observando al misterioso, que le devolvió la mirada y se la sostuvo por unos segundos, estaba seguro de que le estaba enfrentando, para luego girarla a la insomne.

La figura movió su mano en señal de resignación y se dio vuelta en plan de irse, pero se paró en seco cuando sintió la boca la pistola de Halnae apoyada en su cabeza.

Argon sacó su fusil y lo apuntó a la hechicera, molesto.  
-Baja el arma, este no es sitio para estas cosas.  
-Es que no entiendes... Pensé en revelarte quién es y ayudarte un poco, tintancito -Halnae le guió un ojo- pero su existencia ni sirve, así que andar diciéndolo sería darle importancia. No le sirve ni a la ciudad, ni a la vanguardia, y de facciones ni hablemos...

La figura se volteó rápidamente, revelando un cañón automático que apuntaba directamente al cuello de la insomne.  
Argon quiso deternerlos, pero ambas personas apretaron sus gatillos simultáneamente en cuestión de milisegundos.

Un incendio se desató en La Fanfarrona, acompañado del caos que prosiguió luego.


	2. 2 - Espectros y Fantasmas

Capítulo 2 – Espectros y fantasmas

Halnae estaba loca, pero no creía que a tal punto de dispararle a alguien en un espacio público. Aunque conociera a la persona, Argon no podía segurar que se trataba de un guardián al que pudieran revivir, y si así fuera, ya estaría de pie caminando, no en sus brazos desangrándose mientras él se alejaba al trote de La Fanfarrona.  
La hechicera seguramente ya había regresado a la vida, su espectro solía revivirla en cuestión de segundos, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si la ráfaga de disparos que le dieron en el cuello fueron suficientes para matarla inmediatamente, quizá tuvo que agonizar por unos minutos. Pero eso no era lo que importaba, el titan estaba acostumbrado a ver muertes una y otra vez a su alrededor y no le afectaban si se trataban de guardianes. Pero en este caso... ¿Qué haría? Su prioridad fue sacarlo del incendio, ese ya lo controlarían sin problemas los de seguridad. Sospechoso o no, debía asegurarse de que sobreviviera.

Lo apoyó en el suelo y una espectro naranja y amarilla se materializó en el aire, girando alrededor del cuerpo, alegre a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Fiu, por fin puedo salir, tu y tus ganas de hacerte el serio -la voz coincidía con la de la niña que había resonado en el interior de la cabeza de Argon minutos atrás.

-Nero, ahora no.

-Ah sí, sí, el cuerpo -la espectro flotó por encima de la figura y la escaneó en unos segundos- Yeap, más que muerto.

-Maldición -Argón apartó la vista, tomó aire y lo soltó con mucha resignación. Confiaba en su espectro, pero sin embargó le tomó el pulso a la figura. Tenía razón, estaba más que muerto- Si fuera un guardián su espectro ya lo hubiera revivido -se llevó una mano al entrecejo, realmente le abatía no poder evitar este tipo de cosas- Supongo que habrá que reportarlo para que lo identifiquen.

-Oye, no te deprimas grandulón, detecto restos de luz aquí, es tan guardián como tu.

-¿Qué?

-Si no me crees... chequealo tu mismo - la espectro flotó hasta la cabeza del afectado. Sus lentes se habían quebrado por donde la bala había pasado- Iug, sesos, como me molestan, pero los tuyos son lindos Argon -Nero empujó con una de las puntas de su carcasa la capucha y el resto de los harapos que cubrían el rostro del sospechoso, revelando así el rostro de una insomne. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello aparentemente verde oscuro se escondía y su piel que andaba entre el celeste y el lila estaba decorada no solamente con algunas pecas, sino también con la sangre que salía del orificio de su frente.  
Argon se le quedó observando por unos segundos ¿Insomnes no guardianes en terreno guardián? Inmediatamente pensó en la reina, quizá era una de sus sirvientes, pero nada le cuadraba.

-Cof cof -la espectro simuló algo de tos y recuperó la atención de Argon- Sigue, chequéala, tenía un cañón ¡Por el amor al Viajero! ¿En serio te crees que es una civil?

-Ya, ya, párale. Veré si encuentro alguna identificación de la Vanguardia.

Se propuso removerle la capa al menos, algo de ropa para ver si encontraba alguna identificación o algo, pero al apoyar su mano sobre la cadera de la insomne, algo frío y duro le golpeó con potencia a un costado de la cabeza.  
-¿Pero qué mierda? -se volteó y se encontró con un espectro de color verde agua y lineas azuladas flotando a centímetros de distancia. A pesar de no ser seres dotados de rostros expresivos, podía notarse que estaba molesto. Pobrecito, parecía dispuesto a hablar pero Nero decidió no quedarse muda, como de costumbre.

-Ey, ey ¿Qué haces golpeando el rostro de mi Arguito? -la espectro le devolvió el golpe al ser de su mismo tipo usando la integridad de su cuerpo metálico y lo hizo retroceder unos metros- ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo! -Argon solamente se llevó una mano al rostro, como solía hacer cada vez que Nero se ponía con esa actitud.

El espectro verde estaba dispuesto a responder, pero se mantuvo en silencio y sencillamente flotó hasta arriba de la insomne. Giró sobre su eje, moviendo lo que sería su ojo hacia abajo, simulando una reverencia.

-Mis disculpas por mi actitud -dijo con una voz masculina, no muy grave, similar a la de un hombre de unos 30 y tantos- pero es mi deber cumplir con la voluntad de mi guardiana, y me dejó claro hace tiempo que no desea que nadie más que mi persona la reviva o la toque mientras se encuentra muerta.

Argon abrió la boca, pero Nero se le adelantó.

-¡Pues lo hiciste mal! ¡Hubieses aparecido en el bar, no ahora!

-Lo sé, y me apena mucho el no haber cumplido con mi deber, pero no me encontraba cerca de ella, una orden me impedía acercarme. No me agradó que usted, señor titan, la levantara, pero aseguró su integridad física y en ese sentido le estoy agradecido, no es fácil asegurar el bienestar de alguien si le tienen prohibido acercársele -bajó su vista nuevamente, como apenado, y observó el cuerpo de su guardiana- No me agrada verla así, no es ella, con su permiso.

-Te dije que era una guardiana, cabeza dura- comentó Nero apoyándose sobre el hombro de Argon. Éste simplemente apartó la mirada, como orgulloso que era.

Por su parte, el espectro verde y azul estaba escaneando a la insomne muerta. Una fina capa de luz la recubrió y emitió un brillo que llenó de luz el oscuro callejón en el que se encontraban. No hubo muchos cambios notables en ella, más que la sangre que le caía por el rostro se desintegró y el agujero de su cabeza se cerró en un instante. Pronto, estaba respirando. Levantó su parte superior de un salto y soltó un fuerte grito.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Argon y Nero se quedaron en blanco, vaya manera de despertarse.

-Maldita loca de corazón hueco ¿Me disparó, verdad? Xander, respóndeme.

-No he visto el hecho en sí, pero ha juzgar por el hueco en tu frente, sí, te disparó -le respondió el espectro sin cambiar de tono.

-Ahhhh, estúpida loca, debería haberla matado antes y haber bailado sobre su cadáver antes de que la revivieran. No, me tendría que haber sentado, así despertaba sintiendo el peso de la derrota.

-Creo que...

-Sí, eso sería irónicamente satisfactorio para ella, saldría con qué yo soy la derrota hecha guardián y saldría ganando -cruzó sus brazos y piernas y cerró sus ojos blancos para concentrarse- debe haber otra forma para darle bien hondo en el orgullo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor...

Aquellos dos seguían hablando, la insomne no parecía percatarse en lo más mínimo en la presencia del guardián a un lado suyo, a pesar de ser grandote y estar de blanco.

-Ehm -comenzó Nero- creo que esto tiene para rato, mejor me retiro.

-No vas a durar mucho -le respondió Argon mirándole de reojo- ¿Cuánto apuestas?

-¿Cinco motas de luz? Esta vez aguantaré más, estoy segura.

-Trato hecho -y Nero desapareció de la vista.

Argon volvió la vista a la insomne, pero ella ya no se encontraba sentada frente a él, estaba a unos metros caminando en círculos hablando sola, quizás con su espectro, no podía saberlo, pero éste la seguía incansablemente.

-Ahmmm, no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero necesito hacerte un par de preguntas.

La insomne se detuvo y miró hacia un costado, sorprendida de tener a alguien cerca.

-¿A mi me dices?

-No hay nadie más aquí.

La insomne miró a su espectro.

-¿Xander?

-No es un peligro.

-Ahm, ok ¿Qué tanto quieres saber? -comenzó a acercarse hacia él, pero se detuvo de pronto- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Ahhh, ya sé quién eres!

Esta tipa no paraba de dejar a Argon en blanco e incrédulo.

-El titan con unas copas de más que se me acercó haciéndose el macho a lo de 'hur hur hur' -agravó su voz- 'soy un titan, soy bien grande y malo y aplasto cabezas con mi puño, metanse conmigo y les rompo las costillas, hur hur'.

-Eso es ofensivo ¿Sabes?

-¡Claro que lo es! -Nero se materializó ya en camino hacia la insomne, frenando enfrente de su rostro, a escasos milímetros de ella- Mi Argon no es ningún simio que hace hur hur, podrá ser orgulloso, cabeza dura, a veces necio...

-Nero... -se metió el titan acercándose un poco.

-Le costará seguir órdenes, no le caerán bien los cazadores y le tendrá fobia a las mujeres (por suerte).

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Pero no es un hur hur o como le digas! - la mano con armadura de Argon la tomó y la alejó del rostro de la insomne que se quedó observando al par entretenida.

-Si no hace hur hur, hace wort wort, es lo mismo... En fin, si esa espectro tuviera boca diría algo como 'vaya boquita'. Así que tu nombre es Argon, grandulón ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas -Argon se apoyó a Nero en el hombro y ella se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al resto- ¿Podrías comenzar diciéndome tu nombre entonces?

-No.

-Bien...

-Me niego.

-Uno solo quiere tener una noche tranquila mientras bebe algo...

-Siete copas grandulón, creo que eso es más que 'algo'.

-Así que no me quitabas la vista.

-Soy buena observadora.

-Disculpen -intervino Xander interponiéndose entre los dos- No quiero ser entrometido, pero... señorita, creo que corresponde que se presente adecuadamente, su actitud es demala educación.

-Xander de mi corazón -dijo ella sonriendo y apoyándose una mano en el pecho- Te adoro, pero no eres mi madre, sabes cuáles son mis políticas respecto a decir mi nombre.

-Sí, pero...

-Si no piensas decir tu nombre -intervino Argon ya medio corto de paciencia, Nero seguía de espaldas pero atinaba a voltearse para mirar, pero cada que su titan la miraba de reojo, volvía a su posición- Al menos dime qué tanto hacías ahí oculta.

-¿Eres la policía acaso? No, ese término es viejo... ¿Cuál sería el correcto?

-¿Puedo pegarle? -comentó Nero volteándose, pero Argon la detuvo con la mano.

La insomne tomo aire y se acomodó la capa hasta quedar su rostro casi oculto por las sombras, su cabello ondulado y corto había quedado al descubierto.

-No debería importarte mucho mi nombre, podría decirte cualquiera y me creerías ¿No? -sonrió ella.

-Podría fijarme en los registros de la vanguardia, ver si efectivamente ese nombre y los archivos relacionados a él coinciden contigo y saber si mientes o no.

-Estúpidos guardianes.

-Señorita, el vocabulario... -intervino el espectro.

-Tu también eres uno -comentó el guardián.

-Lamentablemente -acotó Nero.

-Sí, lamentablemente -finalizó la insomne- Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? -levantó los hombros y los dejó caer- Tengo un trabajo para ofrecerte grandulón.

Él se le quedó mirando en silencio, serio.

-Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras sobre el trabajo ese que tienes, pero vas a tener que hacerlo desde la torre.

La insomne no parecía muy de acuerdo, miró a su alrededor dudando, sus ojos iban de un lado al otro rápidamente y sus manos volaron a los costados de su cintura.

-Sinceramente preferiría ni acercarme a ese sitio... -sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando notó un brillo amarillo a lo lejos- pero parece que no me quedará otra opción -pronunció rápidamente a la par que una esfera de luz violeta volaba hacia ellos.

La insomne echó a correr y Argon se defendió generando un enorme escudo que le protegió el impacto de la granada. Un espectro amarillo apareció de pronto, y detrás de él, se acercaba Halnea en un colibrí negro, a mucha velocidad. Se detuvo de pronto frente a Argon y le miró encabronada.

-¿¡Piensas dejarla ir!? ¡Si no la agarras tu, la agarraré yo a esa desgraciada! -y continuó con su marcha a mucha velocidad.

Nero observó curiosa la situación.

-Una noche tranquila bebiendo ¿no?

-Todavía me debes cinco motas de luz -comentó él serio y con cero simpatía, generó su colibrí frente a él y se unió a la persecución.


	3. 3 - Alternativa

_**Aló Aló, si hay alguien leyendo esto, agradecería comentarios. No estoy satisfecha en este momento con cómo arranca la historia, y en estos tres o cuatro meses que pasaron desde que escribí los primeros capítulos, hice cambios en su estructura que me han dejado contenta.  
Sin más, los dejo leer.**_

Capítulo 3 - Alternativa

Desde el principio Argon sabía que no la tendría fácil, La Ciudad estaba cargada de gente. Era de esperarse de el "único sitio seguro en la Tierra". Si bien Nero podía indicarle el camino a seguir gracias a sus sensores, Halnae le llevaba algo de distancia que le costaba recuperar, estaba siendo muy precavido con cómo conducía, además de que eso de correr a altas velocidades no le iba, no le provocaba emoción alguna.

-A la derecha en la próxima esquina, pasando el cartel rojo, Halnae se encuentra a aproximadamente 70 metros de distancia -comentó Nero desde el interior de su guardián.

-¿Y nuestro objetivo? -consultó él.

-Por delante de ella, peeero no tengo ni idea de cómo está igualando la velocidad de un colibrí si no la vimos sacar uno.

Argon no emitió respuesta alguna y procuró doblar muy abiertamente por la presencia de una vendedora humana en la dicha esquina. La pobre se asustó y tomó sus cosas como pudo, sus prendas se agitaron por la ondeada de aire que generó el vehículo. Aprovechando que habían entrado a un sector abierto, aumentó la velocidad y se puso mano a mano con la insomne de su facción. Ella se limitó a mirarlo de reojo y largarle una simple palabra:

-Lento -volvió su vista al frente y le indicó al titan con un ademán de su cabeza que mirara al frente.

A pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba la susodicha sospechosa con su rostro completamente cubierto, incluyendo las lentes agujereadas. No iba en un colibrí, sino que estaba de pie sobre una avutarda, una de esas carretas antigravedad enfocada al transporte de material pesado, y miraba en dirección a sus persecutores. Los saludó agitando su mano eufóricamente, provocando que Halnae metiera el turbo al máximo en su colibrí y estuviera a casi un metro de su objetivo.

-¿No puedes alcanzar a mi pajarito, ceniza agria? -dijo la prófuga mirando desde lo alto a su par insomne.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Deja a ese civil!

Argon notó el tono un tanto desesperado de Halnae y prestó atención a la carreta. No se había fijado en el hecho de que alguien debía de estar conduciéndola ya que aquella avutarda se excedía de la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar en modo automático.  
Al frente del transporte se encontraba un hombre encorvado hacia adelante con la punta de un rifle apoyada sobre su nuca. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

La prófuga volteó a su espalda por unos segundos y luego bajó su mirada al conductor.

-Buen trabajo, disculpa las molestias ¡Recuérdalo con emoción, no como una experiencia cercana a la muerte! ¡Nos vimos! -y enseguida saltó de la avutarda y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

La avutarda no se detuvo, el tipo estaba aterrado y no debería querer saber nada de mujeres disfrazadas nunca más en su vida. Por su parte los guardianes se detuvieron en seco apenas pudieron y volvieron hacia atrás, a la altura por la cual había desaparecido a quien perseguían.

-¡Maldición! -Halnae descendió de su colibrí y sin pensarlo, se arrojó por un amplio agujero que se encontraba en el suelo.

Argon también dejó su transporte a un lado y se acercó al borde. Nero se materializó.

-Bueno, tiene sus trucos.

-Escanea el nivel subterráneo -Argon le ordenó a su espectro sin siquiera mirarla mientras se arrojaba por el agujero. A su alrededor se encontraba todo oscuro, pero Nero pronto le proveyó con luz. Se encontraban en unos túneles descuidados- Traza un camino que nos lleve por una dirección diferente a la de Halnae, vamos a rodearla, no creo que tenga muchas opciones así.

-Y... ¡Listo! -Nero revoloteó a su alrededor- Hay un buen camino para seguir, peeeero, es un tanto... particular.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No entiendo cómo crees que esto era un camino viable.

Estaba estrecho, muy estrecho. La armadura de Argon no hacía nada más sencillo, a veces se sentía mal por ser un grandote, pero estaba seguro que alguien más pequeño tampoco la pasaría bien.

-Insisto, este camino va a dificultar la persecución, necesitamos ir por un camino más rápido -pronunció él para sus adentros.

-Confía en mi, huhu -su espectro flotaba frente de él, llevando la delantera- y en todo caso, es uno de los pocos caminos posibles, detecté que muchos pasos estaban bloqueados con diferentes sistemas de seguridad. Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con ella, no creo que haga otra cosa de la que tengo en mente.

A pesar de la resignación, continuaron. El camino estaba lejos de ser silencioso, las piezas de armadura de Argon golpeaban los bordes del conducto de aire que atravesaban. Un toc toc metálico resonaba cada vez que movía un hombro o una rodilla. Su especialidad no era ser sigiloso, era bueno con los francotiradores, pero al usarlos al menos se aseguraba que era la distancia la que lo protegía de que los sonidos que emitieran relevaran su cercanía y ubicación, pero así... ¿Acaso la insomne prófuga se creería que estaba cerca de una rata de dimensiones muy grandes y que vestía una armadura para defenderse de otros roedores? No, esa idea sería muy estúpida, los animales que quedaron luego del colapso no llegaban a tener esa inteligencia, pocos había evolucionado hacia una forma que les permitieran sobrevivir a las nuevas amenazas. En todo caso, muchos depredadores habían desaparecido, así que...

-Cuando piensas libremente eres muy entretenido -le sorprendió su espectro.

-¿Puedo tener algo de intimidad mental por favor?

Nero simplemente giró sobre su eje y movió algunas de las partes de su carcasa, poco más parecía que se le dibujaba una sonrisa pícara, si es que tuviera boca.

-No creo falte mucho -comentó ella adelantándose y deteniéndose frente a una intersección, giró hacia la derecha, indicando que debían ir para allí- Pero me molesta este silencio ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre estos túneles?

-¿Qué tengo que saber además de que están desde antes del Colapso? -Argon llegó hasta ella y con dificultad, se torció y logró cambiar de conducto Ya se hacía una idea de lo que le dolería el cuerpo después de esto.

-¡Tienen mucha más historia que ello! Aquí se refugió mucha gente durante aquellos eventos, luego lo usaron de depósito y de lugares estratégicos. Decidieron dejar de lado su utilidad para el transporte y según lo que pude ver en los registros, los cerraron por seguridad, supongo que es mejor tener siempre visión de todo, temerían una ataque sorpresa por debajo.

-Dudo que teniendo la vida limitada a una pequeña fracción de la Tierra, uno tenga ganas de pasarse su encerrado sin luz.

-Yep. Los guardianes son privilegiados Argon ¿Nunca lo has pensado? Pueden recorrer el resto de la Tierra y del Sistema Solar sin temor a morir como el resto de la población.

Él se quedó en silencio, sabía eso perfectamente. La Ciudad no podía extenderse mucho más allá de los territorios del Viajero. Los guardianes hacían un buen trabajo en la frontera, pero no podían descuidarse. Igualmente, por más que quisieran y prepararan las condiciones para una vida más allá del viajero, los habitantes tenían miedo, no querían alejarse de la protección de aquella cosa misteriosa tampoco.

Debían doblar nuevamente, el conducto giraba a la izquierda.

-¿Piensas quedarte en silencio grandulón? -tenía frente a frente a la prófuga. Ella por su parte parecía bastante tranquila, sus codos apoyados y sus manos sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza. Sus lentes se habían fragmentado todavía más y simplemente los llevaba por encima de la frente.

-Gané -comentó Nero- Creo que con esto ya no tengo que darte las motas de luz ¿No?

El titan gruñó y miró fijamente a la guardiana que quería atrapar.

-Tienes suerte de que la actitud infantil de tu espectro no le bloquee el sistema inteligente con la que la crearon Mister Hur -le sonrió a Argon- ¿Descubriste rápido que la única entrada era a la vez la única salida? -agregó luego mirando al pequeño aparato flotante.

-Claro, claro, soy muy rápida para esas cosas -le respondió Nero con bastante orgullo.

-Bien, no tenemos demasiado tiempo y este no es el mejor lugar para charlar, pero cenizas locas sigue perdida por allí, el orgullo le sobra y no le permite a su espectro que la guie, es muy divertido tomarle el pelo así ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar del trabajo que quiero ofrecerte grandulón?

-No pienso tomar un trabajo de alguien que levantó caos en un lugar tranquilo y que amenazó a un pobre civil con un arma.

-Aaaah, eso, no te preocupes, nunca le haría daño a un civil, pero necesitaba escaparme de la otra y... -la prófuga se acercó hacia él y éste se hizo hacia atrás como pudo instintivamente- charlar contigo.

-Me niego.

-Anda.

-No.

-Amargado.

-Resultaste una amenaza.

-Aha...

-Pusiste en peligro a muchas personas, tanto guardianes como civiles.

-Aha...

-Y arruinas mi noche tranquila con la idea de que debía perseguirte.

-Aha... Pero logré que me prestaras atención y pudiéramos hablar a solas ¿No?

-...Punto para ti. Pero estos métodos los desapruebo.

-¡Hoho! Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que cenizas nos alcance porfi -y dicho esto, la prófuga se le acercó más y más hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de distancia. Argon la tomó de una muñeca y la detuvo- ¿Qué te pasa? No pienso atacarte, quiero salir y para eso tengo que seguir ¿No? ¿O piensas convertirte en una puerta? Metal no te falta.

-¿No tenemos un método más cómodo?

-No. Soy delgada, dé...jamelo ¡a mi! -se notaba el esfuerzo que le estaba metiendo, forzaba su voz y el dolor se veía en su rostro pero ni siquiera uno de sus brazos pasaba entre el escaso espacio entre el titan y la pared.

-¿Segura? -él se estaba divirtiendo un poco, debía admitirlo. Si bien su paciencia se había agotado, ver a personas actuando como ella le entretenía, sentía que era una niña necia que se negaba a aceptar que sus capacidades no eran las suficientes.

-Plan dos ¿Tienes un lanzacohetes encima? -comento casualmente como si nada.

-¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?

-Aplicar el plan dos.

-No lo vas a aplicar.

-Ok, faltan recursos ¡Hora del plan tres!

-¿¡Qué-!?

Todo se iluminó y ambos perdieron la vida en el instante.


	4. 4 - La Torre

**Capítulo 4 - La Torre**

-¿Quién es el espectro más lindo del universo? ¿Quién es, quieeeen? -la prófuga que ahora era una prisionera, abrazaba a Xander con muchísimo cariño. Lo acariciaba, lo daba vueltas, lo movía de un lado para el otro. Argon intentó no distraerse, pero le resultó tan intolerable que decidió poner a su nave en piloto automático e intervenir, pero Nero le ganó.

-¡Ya entendimos! ¡No necesitamos que nos vuelvas locos repitiéndolo una y otra vez! -el titan se anticipó y la agarró de la carcasa, si no lo hacía Nero seguramente ya estaría lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Ow... Sólo le muestro afecto a mi Xandercito ¿Te molesta que tu palmera hur hur no te lo de así?

-¿Palmera...? -el titan musitó y se tocó el cabello un tanto consternado.

-¿¡Qué sabes!? Te damos transporte gratis y no dejas de hablar.

-Repito... te falta amor.

Por suerte la fuerza de los espectros era nula, si no Argon tenía que hacerse de la idea de despedirse de su brazo por la voluntad que debía de tener Nero para partirle la cara a la insomne.

-En todo caso -la insomne se recostó contra la pared de la nave y se acomodó como pudo en el estrecho espacio que tenía disponible- hagamos esto breve, me refiero a ir a la torre.

-No será un proceso muy complicado, te reporto a Ikora, por tus habilidades pude distinguir que eres hechicera, no lo niegues, ella me revela tu identidad, te sancionan por tus acciones y se terminó el asunto -respondió Argon con total naturalidad.

-Disculpa palmerita, pero no pienso reportarme a la Iko, no quiero estar más muerta de lo que ya estoy. Además tu y yo -su dedo índice bailó entre señalarlo a él y señalarse a si misma varias veces- tenemos negocios de los que hablar. Accedí a ir a la torre...

-No accediste -intervino Nero-, metimos tu cadáver a la fuerza a la nave antes de que tu espectro accionara.

-Ok... entonces técnicamente, soy una rehen ¿No, Xander?

Argon y Nero se sincronizaron y se le quedaron mirando fijo, resistiendo las ganas de pegarle, o de teletransportarla a la órbita, la que fuera más rápido y útil.

La insomne por su parte se quedó mirando a su espectro, alentándole a responder cruzada de brazos y agitando su cabeza a un costado.

-Ah... -suspiró él, literal- Técnicamente sí, estás en lo correcto, eres una rehén.

-¡Bien! ¡Miren al titan que tenemos enfrente! ¡Reteniendo gente contra su voluntad!

-¿Es en serio? -respondió él tocándose la frente con la punta de los dedos- Si tu misma dijiste que querías huir a la torre hace una hora...

-Shhhhh, así lo hacemos más dramático.

-Ay por el viajero, al menos Eris con sus voces es menos molesta -concluyó él, le dio la espalda y volvió a tomar el control de la nave- Les pediré a todos, sí, a ti también Nero, que se queden en silencio por el resto del viaje, he tenido suficiente por un día.

La insonme y los dos espectros se le quedaron observando y no emitieron palabra alguna, cumpliendo con su pedido. Nero se volteó sobre su eje y le puso una de las peores expresiones que un espectro podía hacer a la pseudo rehén y se desintegró en el aire.  
Por su parte, la susodicha se acomodó contra la pared y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos, miró a un costado a su querido Xander y le sonrió. Él no le contestó y también desapareció en medio del aire.

-Nos estamos acercando... -susurró ella, en un tono tan bajo que Argon no pudo escucharla.

* * *

-¿Podrías decirle a tu naranja flotante que me despierte la próxima vez que vaya a teletransportarme por favor?

La insonme yacía en el suelo boca abajo, su espectro observándole desde arriba con preocupación. La caída debía de haberle dolido.

-Disculpa -Argon, que ya se había adelantado unos pasos apenas habían llegado a La Torre, se volteó sin sorpresa, reconocía que era algo propio de Nero- ni sabía que estabas durmiendo.

-No hay problema, ni yo lo sabía ¡Pero esa cosa que tienes de compañera sí!

La aludida se materializó enfrente del rostro de su guardián.

-Mírala, insultando en un lugar como La Torre a un espectro, un ser sagrado para muchos, un ser que contiene la misma esencia que el Viajero -y la pequeña elevó su mirada a la gigante esfera que levitaba sobre ellos en el cielo, velando por toda la ciudad, o al menos ello era lo que la mayoría esperaba.

-El Viajero no es mi mejor amigo, y si tiene algún hijo, el único que me importa es Xander, así que me afecta poco lo sagrada que puedas ser -la insome se puso de pie y se deshizo de la capa que le cubría, revelando un traje de hechicera de color gris, negro y con detalles en blanco. El mismo parecía descuidado, sus extremos desgastados e incluso quemados.

-Solar... -pronunció Argon observándole de arriba a abajo. Todos se voltearon a verle- Es lógico, luego de morir calcinados en los conductos subterráneos no puedo pensar en muchas más alternativas.

-Claro pa... -comenzó la insonme orgullosa, pero Argon la tomó de una muñeca y la arrastró a la fuerza a las escaleras que descendían en medió de la Torre.

-Vamos a hacer esto corto.

Los guardianes avanzaron, mientras que sus espectros quedaron atrás flotando, rodeados de otros guardianes que intercambiaban equipo, se reponían o simplemente hacían sociales para olvidarse de los estresante que podía llegar a ser algo como la guerra.  
Detrás del viajero que todo lo observaba, se alzaba el sol del amanecer.

-¿Cómo es que la soportas? -rompió el hielo Nero, que no apartaba la mirada de su guardián mientras éste bajaba los escalones.

-Es mi compañera, la estimo, deseo su bien. La he buscado mucho tiempo ¿No es igual para ti?

La espectro se volteó a observarlo y guardó silencio. Se adelantó unos metros y se detuvo.

-Soy más joven de lo que crees -y dicho esto se desintegró.

* * *

Los cuarteles de la Vanguardia parecían tranquilos. Seguramente porque resultaba muy temprano, y no todos sus habituales transeúntes eran guardianes y a diferencia de ellos, necesitaban descansar sin excepción alguna, no es como si ellos pudieran morir de sueño y ser revividos luego.

Frente a la mesa central solo se encontraba Ikora, la mentora de los hechiceros, observando algunos papeles y charlando con su espectro. A su lado se encontraba una hechicera de aspecto joven, sus ropas eran de aprendiz y no podía mirar a su profesora directamente a los ojos. Ikora era una mujer seria, pudiente y relajada, pero con esas mismas actitudes era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, la conociera hace tiempo o no.

Era inevitable que cualquiera no se percatara de la presencia de un titan en la sala con el ruido que hacían las armaduras de algunos de ellos al caminar. Tanto Ikora como la aprendiz se voltearon. La segunda no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras que la tutora mantuvo su temple e hizo una muy pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-Buenos días, titan -comenzó Ikora y su vista se dirigió a la hechicera que se escondía detrás del mismo- Arthia, se reconocerte aunque te escondas, sal de allí y no des vergüenza a tu clase.

Sin demasiados ánimos, la insomne se asomó y se apartó un poco del titan que hasta hace instantes le apretaba con firmeza la muñeca.

-¡Hooola Ikora, buenos días! ¡Meida! -señaló a la aprendiz- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Cómo te va con esos rayos?

-Arthia -Ikora le pidió seriedad con el tono que expresó su nombre- Explícame porqué, luego de tantos meses sin aparecerte en la Torre y sin siquiera haber entregado alguna clase de reporte por medios digitales, un titan te trae en estas condiciones hasta aquí.

-Ay Iko, si supieras todo lo que he pasado, te reirías.

-Arthia, no voy a exigirte seriedad una tercera vez, no por las buenas.

-Bueno -Arthia cesó de oponer resistencia y dejó sus hombros caer. Tomó algo de aire y lo largó fuera- Te contaré todo, pero en privado por favor -su mirada giró a Argon, que levantó los brazos en señal de que no debían decirle más nada.

-Las dejo solas -y se retiró.

-Meida, disculpa la interrupción a tus consultas, pero debo solicitar que te retires por unos minutos. Continuaremos luego -Ikora parecía realmente apenada de tener que negarle conocimiento a alguien, mucho más a uno de sus aprendices.

-No es problema, con permiso -la joven humana tomó sus cosas y salió al trote de la sala, ganándole al titan que la observó con curiosidad.

Lo último que vio Argon al voltearse antes de salir de allí fue a Arthia tomando asiento sobre la mesa y a Ikora obligándole a bajar con un simple gesto de su cabeza.  
La insomne volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Distinguió sus labios moviéndose, dirigiéndole alguna palabra que no llegó a sus oídos.


	5. 5 - Negocios

**Capítulo 5 - Negocios**

El sol vespertino acariciaba la torre y el tráfico en el hangar era impresionante. Este era el horario en el que la mayoría de los guardianes hacían sus labores. O regresaban de cumplir con sus contratos y misiones, o salían a cazar a los seres que solo se asomaban alentados por el beneficio que la oscuridad de la noche podía darles.  
Pero no era ajetreado solo para ellos, todos los miembros de administración y refacción también iban de aquí para allá sin descanso, atendiendo las necesidades de los guardianes. Y los vendedores, no nos olvidemos, disfrutaban ver sus cuentas monetarias llenarse al vender sus mejores productos a los ansiosos aventureros.  
Pocos eran los que descansaban, la mayoría volvía a sus refugios o se dirigían al bar que estaba debajo del hangar. Argon era uno de ellos.

Refugiado en el más oscuro rincón del conocido y único pub, el titan tenía la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. No había consumido nada de alcohol, con lo de la noche anterior había tenido suficiente.

-Estás muy silenciosa, Nero -dijo para sus adentros.

-Pues, llevas horas con la mente en blanco ¿Qué te sucede? -respondió ella desde el mismo sitio. Era la mejor forma que tenían ambos para comunicarse en privado e ignorando la fuerte música que sonaba en el lugar- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos a las murallas a patrullar? Recuerda que reportaron actividad inusual de los caídos por la zona.

-No, por hoy no -suspiró y unos cazadores voltearon a verlo pero volvieron a ignorarlo tan pronto Argon los observó con su mejor cara de pocos amigos- Necesito descansar, no haré nada por hoy. Creo que iré a la nave a dormir, no deben hacerle mantenimiento hoy así que no me molestarán.

-Como digas...

El titan se puso de pie y movió sus brazos para atrás de tal forma que hizo sonar su espalda. Se dispuso a dar dos pasos y salir de su rincón oscuro, pero sus reflejos lo detuvieron y su brazo se levantó en el aire, atrapando un objeto redondo y brillante, de una luz fría pero potente. Lo bajó a su rostro para observarlo: una flor espiritual.

-Apenas estoy llegando ¿Y ya te vas? -Argon levantó su vista y se encontró con una humana cazadora frente a él, pequeña, debía rondar el metro sesenta, sus cabellos azules atados en dos coletas por el costado de su cabeza y sus ojos turquesas a veces la hacían verse como una insomne desde lejos.

-Yui, rato sin verte.

-Claro, no necesitas de mis servicios ¿No? Te la pasas en la ciudad últimamente -la cazadora notó la mano de Argon que se deslizaba por debajo de su distintivo y se adelantó- No te preocupes, esa flor la invita la casa. Es época alta y están floreciendo por todos lados, más desde que la actividad vex disminuyó en Venus.

-Gracias por el dato, pero tengo suficiente reserva de ellas.

-Veo que no estás con ganas de charlar y yo tengo muchos negocios que hacer -Yui miró a un costado y dio un par de saludos a los cazadores que iban llegando- Con tanto rumor y actividad anormal los de mi rama tenemos cómo divertirnos, pero en fin, se que no te agrada estar rodeada de nosotros así que...

-Contigo no hay problema -respondió secamente él.

-En otro contexto y con otro tono tomaría eso como una declaración.

-Ahm, sabes que...

-No te preocupes, no me van los de tu género, si me entiendes. En fin, como te dije tengo muchos negocios que hacer y tu estás involucrado en el más importante de ellos.

Argon se le quedó mirando extrañado. Se cruzó de brazos y se preparó para lo que se vendría. Sabía que Yui no le estaba tomando el pelo, la conocía hace bastante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La cazadora sonrió ante la respuesta positiva del titan.

-Quiero información sobre aquella tipa que trajiste hoy en la mañana, tuvo a Ikora prohibiendo el acceso a los cuarteles de la Vanguardia a cualquiera por como dos horas, hasta a mi jefe y al tuyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a la insonme aquella? Ya me había olvidado de ello. Espera, ¿dos horas? -Argon imaginaba que aquellas dos mujeres charlarían por un rato, pero esa cantidad de tiempo y aquella actitud de la tutora de los hechiceros era de por lo más anormal y extrema. Abrió la boca arrastro por la curiosidad, pero prefirió mantener el silencio- No me incumbe y no tengo nada que aportarte, solo la encontré realizando acciones que no corresponden a un guardián y la reporté a su mentora.

-Siempre tan correcto tu... En fin, si quieres puedo venderte información sobre ella, aunque dudo que te interese.

-Me conoces.

-Bien, se más de lo que crees, pero como sea, no hay que perder el tiempo en los negocios que no funcionan ¿Tienes un minuto para charlar de temas que nos incumben a nosotros dos y a pelos de carbón?

La seriedad volvió al rostro de Argón. Con mala gana, tomó asiento. Por más que Yui le pidiera solamente un minuto, sabía que esta, la charla que le daba siempre que lo veía, tendría para rato.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Escuchar las mismas palabras y los mismos argumentos una y otra vez ya le generaban jaquecas. Yui era obstinada, no dejaría de darle la misma charla hasta que Argon regresara... si es que acaso esa era la palabra correcta. No iba a darle vueltas al asunto, ya lo había hecho en su momento.

-No te preocupes, si yo tuviera cerebro en lugar de procesamientos no biológicos, también me dolería -le comentó Nero apareciéndosele enfrente- ¿Vamos a dormir de una vez? ¿Por favor? Ya no soporto verte así.

Argon suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien. Al menos donde se encontraban estaban en pleno silencio: el hangar, el hogar de las naves de los guardianes. Pocos bajaban allí, la mayoría si lo hacía era para descansar dentro de sus vehículos como él.  
El titan se aproximó a una nave blanca y cuidada, se notaba que tenía poco tiempo de uso y que durante el mismo, alguien se dedicaba a darle los cuidados necesarios ya que no tenía ni un rastro de basura interespacial.

Nero ya estaba dispuesta a teletransportar a su guardián al interior de la nave pero sus sensores detectaron algo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado! -dijo a la par que se movía violentamente hacia un costado como lo hacía Argon. Escucharon el sonido de algo dando contra el metal: una bala había perforado la nave del titan.

-Me cago en el viajero.

-¡No te metas con mi papá ahora! Tenemos compañía y de la mala.

Argon tuvo que resistir la tentación de tomar pintura y herramientas y arreglar con urgencia aquel horroroso orificio en su preciosa nave, por más que el mismo fuera meramente estético y no afectara a su funcionamiento. Arrastrando la pena sobre la espalda, volteó a mirar a la misma dirección que su espectro, encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que con Arthia, acompañada de Xander flotando a un lado suyo. La insomne portaba una enorme ametralladora a un costado del cuerpo, de color naranja y con pintura aplicada de manera no muy delicada en forma de rayas verde agua.

-Lamento lo de la nave, pero tenía que evitar que te metieras dentro.

-¡Estás loca! -gritó Nero poco más sacudiendo cada parte de su carcasa - ¡Vas a hacer que mi Arguito llore.

-¡Nero! -le exclamó Argon casi con vergüenza y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, venga a saberse si realmente por vergüenza o frustración.

-Lo puede arreglar, tienen suerte en que se manejar a esta bebé muy bien -acarició su ametralladora- Les presento a Lluvia, más habitualmente conocida por ustedes como la Cuando Llueve, una de las pocas cosas buenas que provienen de la Vanguardia.

-¡Me vale tres cabezas de caídos tu arma! ¡Arregla ese agujero ahora mismo!

-Guarda silencio naranjita flotante -Arthia se tornó seria y guardó a Lluvia en su espalda- o vas a llamar la atención, de seguro ya despertaste a más de uno. Por cierto, no pienso dirigirte la palabra, quiero hablar con Argon, no contigo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -intervino el aludido dejando atrás las emociones del momento.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy molesta por haberme traído a la torre, más precisamente por reportarme con la Vanguardia -Arthia se llevó una mano a la cintura, con la otra tomó a Xander y se lo llevó al pecho.

-Tu eras las que estaba haciendo destrozos en la ciudad.

-No maté a nadie, no a nadie que no pudiera revivir. Pero en todo caso, esta es la última vez que vengo a la Torre, ya he tomado lo que me pertenece y no quiero que vuelvan a hacerme sentir mal por las cosas que no logré, así que debo tomar lo que me hace falta.

-¿Y eso es?

-Necesito que formes una escuadra conmigo.

Absoluto silencio, ni la respiración de quienes dormían a su alrededor hacía presencia. Arthia sonrió y Xander le observó desde abajo. Nero se acercó lentamente hasta ellos y Argon no hizo nada por detenerla, solo bajó la vista al suelo y apretó los puños.

-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo -le amenazó la espectro- Eres un peligro, insomne inmunda, puedo reconocerlo bien. No te acerques a mi guardián nunca más -el ser no biológico se dio vuelta y volvió hasta al lado del titan- Vamos a dormir, Argon -pero el mismo no le respondió- ¿Argon?

-Nero, no llames un peligro a alguien que apenas conoces, menos cuando el mayor peligro en este lugar, en este momento, soy yo -Argon levantó la vista y observó fijamente la insonme- Cuéntame, Arthia.

-Primero, dime Arty por favor, Arthia ya no es mi nombre. Y segundo... eres un titan de vacío, amas proteger, y como tal debes estar rodeado de enemigos ¿Los conoces a todos? ¿Caídos, vex, poseídos, colmena?

-¿Estás haciendo ostentación de tus conocimientos como hechicera?

-No, pero puedo presentarte un enemigo que esta porquería de Vanguardia lleva tiempo ignorando.

* * *

 **Quería pasar a dejarle un saludo a todos los que leen la historia, los que la leen en secreto y no comentan y a los que dejan su granito de arena faveandola, siguiéndola o poniendo algún comentario como review. Me alegro mucho cada vez que veo que alguien me ha escrito, así que no teman en comentar nada.**

 **La historia va tomando impulso. El capítulo que sigue está terminado, pero voy a subirlo dentro de unos días. Habrán notado que no hay un día determinado para subir la historia. Mi objetivo es subir al menos un capítulo a lo semana, si se da dos, pero para ello, quiero asegurarme tener otro capítulo escrito o en proceso por si me surge algún problema.**

 **¡Se vienen grandes cosas en CF! Así que les doy las gracias a quienes lo están siguiendo.**

 **Para quienes estén interesados y jueguen en XONE, pueden agregarme: LemonLeafAN.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. 6 - Egoísmo

**Capítulo 6 – Egoísmo**

Sus pies se manchaban en ceniza. El amanecer apenas se alzaba y ya había movimiento en lo que quedaba del bar.

-¿En serio les gusta tanto el alcohol? -Arty miraba con total incredulidad la situación: varios titanes se habían agrupado para trabajar sobre la reconstrucción de La Fanfarrona. Las llamas no lo habían consumido todo, pero por seguridad un par de muros debían volver a levantarse, ni hablar de que debían obtenerse muebles nuevos. No era tan grave, en pocos días el bar ya estaría en funcionamiento nuevamente.

-Te dije que esa idea de 'iremos temprano porque así no habrá nadie' no funcionaría -le respondió Argon con completa seriedad, parecía ser que el tener razón no le provocaba demasiado.

-Aaah, al menos no creo que me reconozcan, como tenía la capa encima y todo eso... -Arty levantó la mirada, y se cruzó con las varias de titanes bastante molestos que no parecían tener intención de ignorarla- O quizá sí -e inmediatamente se escondió tras Argon.

El pobre tan solo suspiró.

El trato había sido el siguiente. Argon no aceptaría de manera tan sencilla el arrojarse al vacío formando escuadra con una hechicera que apenas conocía. Primero que nada, debía comentarle cuáles eran sus objetivos y quiénes los tan susodichos enemigos que Arthia decía conocer, pero ella se negó a darle esa información así como si nada, no era algo que simplemente se podía comentar por medio de palabras, debían viajar.

Ello derivó a otra alternativa.

Primero, Arthia (la insomne tenía que andar corrigiéndole el nombre cada 15 minutos, pero Argon parecía se negaba llamarle de otra manera) debía ir a La Fanfarrona a pedir disculpas con sus dueños por casi destruirles el lugar con sus pequeños soles, como le gustaba decirles a ella. En segundo lugar, debían viajar al Arrecife para que Argon pudiera completar algunas tareas y equiparse. La hechicera no pareció muy a gusto con la idea, pero accedió sin comentar sus motivos.

Argon comenzó a caminar y Arty lo siguió como cachorrito intimidada por los titanes que querían acercársele a romperle la cara. Uno les cortó el paso. Portaba una armadura gris y no llevaba casco. Era de la misma altura de Argon pero tenía el pelo bien corto, cejas anchas y como cereza del postre, una cara de odio profundo.

-Argon, no entiendo qué haces con esa tipa, pero tiene que pagar por lo de la otra noche.

-¿Hablas de mi? -Arty se asomó por detrás de la hombrera izquierda de su compañía con una enorme sonrisa que le costaba mantener por los nervios- No, no, debes estar confundiéndote de persona, nunca vine acá, mira, no tengo músculos -levantó uno de sus brazos- soy delgada y no tengo tanta fuerza como puede parecer.

-No mientas, reconocería de cualquier forma a quien arruinó mis planes maestros.

Tanto Argon como Arty se le quedaron mirando sin entender a qué se refería. La hechicera buscó en el titan de armadura blanca alguna respuesta, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-¡Mis muertes sensacianales! -gritó elevando los brazos al cielo y casi derramando lágrimas- ¡Era perfecto! ¡Hermoso! No nos dejaron en la taberna, pero íbamos a realizarlo fuera hasta que todo explotó y nos prendieron fuego.

-Ah, eres ese -dijo Arty comprendiendo.

-Le decimos Pesado -aclaró Argon. Le tocó el hombro a su compañero de clase y éste volvió de sus alucinaciones de gloria- Esta -señaló con un gesto de su cabeza- es Arthia, viene a pedir disculpas por lo que hizo, no creo que haga falta elevar esto a Crisol.

-Es Arty -agregó ella.

Pesado se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor buscando a los demás titanes. La mayoría asintió y volvieron a sus actividades.

-Parece que estamos de acuerdo por esta vez Argon -de inmediato la hechicera se relajó y salió de su suerte de escondite-, pero el dueño aprovechó la situación y se tomó unas vacaciones.

-N-nunca pensé que él fuera capaz de hacer eso -agregó Argon un tanto sorprendido.

-Eh, quién sabe, se la pasaba metido en la taberna.

-¿Requieren ayuda no? -consultó el titan de blanco.

-Vendría bien -respondió el de gris.

Ambos se acercaron a los muros de la edificación. Lo más lógico era que Arty fuera con ellos y ayudara un poco, pero no parecía tener dicha intención y agradeció para sus adentros que Argon solo la mirara y no la obligara. Se mantuvo de pie y comenzó a golpear el suelo con un pie, inquieta. Xander se materializó a un costado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿quieres volver?

-Van tres días -le respondió su guardiana- Está comenzando a ser mucho tiempo, pero... -Arty observó al titan de blanco y permaneció en silencio. Su mirada bajó al distintivo de la órbita muerta.

-Nos estamos acercando, tu lo dijiste -Xander voló hasta que cruzaron miradas. La hechicera le sonrió y el espectro se desvaneció.

-Espera -la expresión de Arty cambió de repente. Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

Xander reapareció.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esa presencia. Estate atento.

* * *

Los titanes contaban con el beneficio de tener mucha fuerza y resistencia, así que un trabajo como el reconstruir un muro y levantar algunas vigas y caños era muy fácil para ellos.  
Argon se sentía en deuda con La Fanfarrona. Era una taberna que lo había aceptado y albergado muchas veces, contenía parte de su historia como guardián. Recordaba bien la primera vez que había llegado allí. Pero no era el momento para recordar aquellos momentos con nostalgia, Pesado lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-No quiero saber qué haces con esa tipa, me parece muy extraño de ti -le comentó mientras subía unos bloques de cemento ayudado por una polea.

-La obligué que viniera aquí primero a que pidiera disculpas -le respondió y giró a verla.

-No parece muy dispuesta a remendar lo que hizo.

Arty les estaba dando la espalda a ambos. A Argon le llamó la atención, era la primera vez en el muy corto tiempo que la conocía que la veía con semejante actitud. La hechicera no emitía un solo movimiento, su espectro flotaba a un lado mirando en la misma dirección que ella. Se le pasó por la mente la idea de llamarla, pero luego de pensarlo dos veces, no le pareció realmente necesario.

-Ha de estar en algunos de esos trances de hechiceros. Ya sabes, tienen visiones y cosas -comentó vagamente Pesado, que volvió a sus tareas. Argon decidió seguir el mismo camino.

Pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Volvió a girar para encontrarse con que Arthia ya no estaba.

-Nero -pronunció- Nero... ¡Nero! -pero su espectro no apareció hasta unos segundos después. La misma no pronunció palabra alguna, solo se mantenía flotando en al aire frente a la mirada de su guardián, con una de las piezas delanteras de su carcasa inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, indicando molestia- ¿Ahora qué?

Nero miró hacia un lado.

-Creo que alguien tiene celos -comentó Pesado divertido, y recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica de parte de la espectro.

-Nero, no estamos para niñeces, necesito que ubiques a Arthia.

-Ha de estar hechicereando por ahí -respondió su espectro.

-Nero.

-Ve a buscarla tu si tanto quieres. Nunca me haces caso, así que no tengo porqué hacerte caso a ti.

-No más motas de luz por un año.

-Eso es cruel. Oh bien, iniciando escaneo de la zona.

Nero se iluminó. Mientras, Argon miró a su alrededor en busca de la hechicera, pero no veía ni un rastro de su persona. Nero se detuvo y dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje.

-No está lejos, pero no te preocupes, no está sola.

-¿Eh?

Una explosión de luz de tono violeta se elevó a corta distancia de ellos, seguido de una densa nube de humo que se elevaba a los cielos, anunciando en comienzo de un incendio.  
Con eso fue suficiente para entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Argon corrió lo más rápido que su clase le permitía para apresurarse. Nero se desintegró sin emitir palabra tan pronto partió. Las explosiones de tonalidades violetas y anaranjadas se repetían, a la par que centenas de disparos se hacían escuchar.  
Se las encontró: Arthia y Halnae estaban peleando. Se asesinaban la una a la otra repetidas veces y sus espectros las revivían velozmente, parecía que también competían entre ellos. Ninguna de las dos emitía palabra alguna, a lo sumo lanzaban algún grito o quejido. Habilidades solares y de vacío hacían gala en el escenario. Varias llamas rodeaban a ambas, como resultado de las granadas que Arthia lanzaba a su enemiga.  
¿Porqué estaban tan obstinadas en pelearse así y más sin fijarse en dónde se encontraban? Si fuera Crisol o en alguna zona no habitada llegaría a entenderlo, pero eso no era un entrenamiento o un sitio para demostrar supremacía y habilidades sobre el otro, era una batalla que buscaba sangre.

Debía intervenir.

Siguió sus movimientos, calculó y se interpuso en el medio cuando las dos se estaban acercando. Lanzó una cúpula de vacío en la que terminaron dentro los tres. Arthia y Halnae se llevaron los brazos a los ojos: las dos estaban ciegas.

Halnae fue la primera en intentar abrir los ojos. La luz blanca que le cegaba era muy fuerte, pero poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-Maldito truco barato de titan -se quejó- ¿Porqué interviniste? Puedo hacerme cargo de ella sola.

Por su parte, Arty estaba refregándose los ojos y preguntándole a Xander dónde se encontraba. Estiró sus manos hacia adelante buscando algo hasta que dio con Argon y abrió los ojos. No podía ver del todo, pero podía distinguir un poco a su alrededor.

-¿Dejaste la palmera y te pusiste una escoba en la cabeza? -le preguntó haciendo referencia a su Yelmo de San-14.  
Argon se ofendió ante ese comentario y simplemente lo ignoró. Se aseguró de agarrar a cada una de las hechiceras de sus muñecas y les levantó los brazos.

-Fue suficiente, las dos -les dijo- miren a su alrededor, están destrozando la ciudad.

-Ella empezó -dijo Arty sacando los labios hacia afuera en un gesto infantil.

-No voy a sumarme a tus juegos de niños -reprochó Halnae y sacudió su brazo hasta que Argon la soltó- No te metas, debo llevarme a esta desgracia conmigo.

-¿Y eso porqué? -el titan la confrontó.

Halnae se tomó eso con sorpresa y se hizo para atrás. Observó con odio a Arty que seguía luchando por soltarse y ni le hacía caso a su par insomne.

-No entiendo qué clase de cosas te habrá dicho para convencerte, pero si quieres seguir teniendo algo de mi respeto, más te vale que te alejes de ella, te contagiará y te volverás un desperdicio.

Arty la miró de reojo mientras se acariciaba su muñeca. La cúpula que los rodeaba se desvaneció y Argon se retiró su yelmo para suspirar hastiado.

-Solo lo dices porque tu no eres capaz de usar radiancia -comenzó la insomne de cabello verde- ¿Cómo va a brillar alguien cómo tu? Tan vacía de alma y corazón, es obvio que te llevarías mejor con un elemento como el tuyo -le sacó la lengua divertida.

Halnae no medió palabra y le disparó en un brazo.

-¡Ey! -la hechicera solar respondió con un balacero de su querida Lluvia.

-Explíquense las dos o nos vamos todos a rendir cuentas a la torre -intervino Argon amenazándolas con tomarlas de la muñeca de nuevo.

Los espectros de ambas salieron rápidamente a curarles las heridas antes de que las mujeres se desangraran. Arty prefirió guardar silencio y les dio la espalda a ambos. Extendió su mano a Xander para acariciarlo y agradecerle con ese gesto que la curara. Guardó su ametralladora y saludó a los otros dos guardianes agitando su otra mano.

-No voy a perder el tiempo con esto. Te veo donde dijimos, Argon.

-Ahora puedes verlo -comenzó Halnae antes de que Arty llegara siquiera a dar un paso para alejarse- Esta es la esencia de Arthia, eclipse, estrella apagada. No hace caso de la vanguardia ni de las palabras de la orden de los hechiceros. Duró solamente dos semanas y desapareció para hacer quién sabe qué cosas. Es egoísta, únicamente persigue sus objetivos ¡Proteger a la ciudad y a sus habitantes le vale mierda! -Argon se percato de que Arty permaneció inmóvil, a excepción de su rostro, notaba tensión en su boca, estaba resistiendo el decir algo- ¡Es un desperdicio de luz! ¡Un error del Viajero! Y si aparece, ya viste lo que es capaz de realizar, solo destrucción a su paso. No es capaz de lograr absolutamente nada bueno.

-Halnae -susurró Argon.

-¡Personas como ella no merecen estar con vida!

-¿¡Y QUÉ MIERDA SABES TU!? -Arty se giró sobre si misma y golpeó a Halnae con la palma de su mano encendida en llamas, arrojándola al suelo e incendiándole su traje- ¡Tanto hablas de mi y te obstinas en perseguirme cada vez que tienes oportunidad! ¡La vergüenza para los hechiceros eres tu!

-¿Por qué... le tienes tanto miedo a la Vanguardia, estrellita? -Halnae se apoyó sobre sus brazos- ¿Es que acaso no le contaste esa parte al titan?

-Ojalá te coma la colmena -pronuncio la hechicera solar con sumo desprecio y se fue corriendo.

-Ja.

Argon permaneció inmóvil. La batalla se había detenido ¿Pero con qué resultados? Las llamas que hace instantes los rodeaban se fueron apagando en cuestión de segundos tan pronto Arthia se alejó del lugar. No ayudaría a la insomne que se encontraba en el suelo a sus espaldas a levantarse, lo que había hecho era injustificable, por más que la otra insomne realmente fuera lo que ella decía.

Se tomó unos segundos para interpretar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Debía regresar a La Fanfarrona.

A unos metros de distancia, un espectro violeta y verde observaba la escena desde las alturas. Cuando finalmente el titan se había alejado de la hechicera que apenas se ponía en pie, voló hacia su derecha y se sumergió en la oscuridad de los callejones, para que solo su brillante ojo se viera, iluminando tenuemente la figura de su compañía, que permanecía escondida, agazapada contra la pared.


	7. Extra 1 - Un encuentro con la familia

**Extra 1 – Un encuentro con la familia**

-No entiendo porqué cada vez que nos vemos lo niegas – con voz caprichosa, Arty se inclinó hacia un costado y resopló- Siempre, siempre, sieeeempre es lo mismo 'Desconozco de lo que me habla, guardiana'- repitió nuevamente modificando su tono.

Frente a ella se encontraba Xander 99-40, que miraba a otro lado en un intento de ignorarla y seguir con su trabajo. Se lo podía notar un poco confundido, pero eso no evitó que chequeara su lista de tareas y el estado de los contratos que tan laboriosamente trabajaba.

-Insisto, tu -señaló al encargado- y él -señaló a Xander, su espectro que flotaba a un lado de ella con la expresión más preocupada que le permitían las partes de su carcasa- son primos, o hermanos separados al nacer, no sé ¡Algo!

-Negativo, guardiana, estoy meramente encargado de los contratos, no tengo algo tal como 'familia'.

La insomne gruñó.

-Ya déjalo Arty, estás interfiriendo en su trabajo y no nos encontramos seguros aquí.

-Ya se, ya sé, pero no siento a Halnae cerca y necesito distraerme en lo que la palmerita sale de sus encuentros con alcohólicos anónimos, si me quedo quieta en este lugar me van a salir canas aunque sea... biológicamente imposible.

La tabla de información de Xander 99-40 emitió algunas luces y varios carteles titilaron sobre su superficie.

-Transacción completada -pronunció en su voz robótica.

-99 -le llamó la atención Arty. Para evitar confusiones le llamaba así – No sientes que pues... ¿Estás lleno de luz? Es una sensación rara, difícil, lo sé, pero estoy más que segura que tienes algo que ver con mi pequeñín.

El espectro suspiró. Xander 99-40 no le prestó atención y siguió en lo suyo.

Arty se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio observándole, odiaba que la ignoraran. Debía pensar alguna alternativa, algo que no hubiera probado antes.

-¡Ya sé! ¿No te gustaría a veces salir tu a realizar aquellas misiones que tanto lees y relees cada día? ¿Hace cuántas décadas lo haces?

Xander 99-40 volteó a mirarla y Arty supo que había dado en el blanco, por lo que siguió con su plan.

-Es más -siguió- Piénsalo así, no me importa que estés todo programado, debes saber imaginar, o... ¿Xander, cómo se diría?

-¿Desarrollar el uso inteligente de recuerdos auditivos y visuales para la recreación mental y ficticia de recuerdos y/o situaciones que no necesariamente hayan sucedido?

-Bueno eso, imagina que podrías tener tus propias armas, tu equipamiento. Supongamos que tuvieras cabello y que el mismo ondeara salvajemente con las brizas del Cosmódromo. Arrasarías enemigos, a la par que completas contratos y alcanzas los primeros puestos de reputación ¡Ahí viene el gran Xander 99-40, el guardián que nadie esperaba pero todos necesitaban!

Algo hizo ruido en alguna parte del cuerpo del encargado de los contratos, una de sus piezas se había movido. Arty pensó que había provocado lo que deseaba, que podría demostrar que su Xander precioso, y ese Xander tan poco agradable, estaban conectados de alguna manera.

-Negativo, guardiana -se negó a responder y siguió en lo suyo.

-Xander -pronunció la insomne hastiada- realmente detesto a tu familia.

* * *

 ** _Alo, alo, queridos seguidores y quienes lean el fic :D_**

 ** _Les doy la bienvenida al estreno de los extras de CF. Los mismos son capítulos bien cortitos -de 300 a 800 palabras- que retratan situaciones que sucedieron (¡Sí, son canon en el mundo de CF!) pero que quedaron fuera de los capítulos por diferentes cuestiones._**

 ** _¿Qué hacía tal personaje mientras tanto? ¿Qué sucedió luego de esto? ¿Comieron perdices y vivieron felices? La idea es cubrir algunos huecos con situaciones cómicas que reflejan características de los personajes o curiosidades, por que no todo en la vida es odiar cazadores y buscar una escuadra para objetivos poco legales._**

 ** _La idea es subir cada tanto un extra sin aviso entre algunos capítulos._**

 ** _¡Espero los disfruten!_**

 ** _Así mismo, los invito a seguirme en twitter (Akalimonera), donde cada tanto subo comentarios sobre CF e incluso comenzaré a subir algunas ilustraciones que hace semanas vengo arrastrando en hacer._**

 ** _¡Un saludo!_**


	8. 7 - Perturbado

**Capítulo 7 - Perturbado**

Para el que nunca lo visita, el Puesto de Vesta no es un lugar muy acogedor. Normalmente desolado, eran pocos los guardianes que iban allí a menos que tuvieran algo planificado. A diferencia de la Torre, el Puesto carecía de muchas cosas, apoyo de la Vanguardia, variedad de vendedores, un sitio tranquilo para descansar mientras los rayos del sol te acarician el rostro... A cambio, estaba el rechazo de los insomnes locales.  
No es que todos estuvieran en contra de que humanos, exos y forasteros aparecieran y andaran libremente por sus hangares, menos desde que la Reina dictara el libre acceso, simplemente parecían un tanto conservadores ¿Ocultaban algo? No tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, en todo caso, la mayoría solo andaba de paso porque la tarea de los guardianes era proteger la Tierra ¿No?

-Llegaron en el orden que esperabas, parece que tus habilidades están mejorando -dijo el espectro escondido entre las cajas que se amontonaban a un costado del hangar, atravesando uno de los tantos puentes que conectaban las plataformas del puesto. Su presencia era pequeña, casi imperceptible. Si no fuera por su ojo luminoso, sería imposible verlo a menos que se estuviera a su lado -Estoy cansado de ser tu espía, me voy a dormir -y se desvaneció.

Su guardián no le respondió. Se sentó detrás de las cajas y sacó algo de entre sus prendas, esperando el momento adecuado para ejecutar el siguiente paso de su plan.

* * *

-¿Sabías que estuve estudiando la cantidad de veces que llegas temprano a tus encuentros? -Nero dio unas vueltas en el aire bastante animada, parecía contenta de poder pasar tiempo únicamente con su guardián, como estaba acostumbrada- Ochenta sobre cien mi Arguito, eso es ser demasiado puntual.

-No hay demasiado que hacer -pronunció él dando un largo bostezo y dejando caer su espalda sobre la caja en la que estaba sentado. Se sostuvo el pelo, tirándoselo hacia la nuca, evitando que el mismo fuera consumido por las extrañas llamas azules que se mantenían encendidas eternamente en la entrada del puesto. Ni él, que había ido centenas de veces allí a encontrarse con la Reina, sabía qué diablos eran esas cosas, pero una vez se había quemado con ellas y no quería volver a experimentarlo.

El sueño caía con fuerza sobre Argon, y siendo titan y todo le costaba sostenerlo. Se habían mantenido hasta tarde arreglando la Fanfarrona y tenía días sin dormir decentemente, pero por lo menos ya se había sacado ese asunto de encima y no se sentía tan en deuda por ser el objetivo de una hechicera con poco interés en no incendiar lo ajeno.  
En el Puesto de Vesta no existían ni el día ni la noche, por lo que había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba allí esperando. No había recibido ni un solo mensaje de Arthia y estaba empezando a pensar que quizá la hechicera se había arrepentido y lo había abandonado. No le afectaría demasiado a decir verdad, aunque sí tenía interés por lo que le había dicho ¿Un enemigo que llevaban tiempo ignorando? ¿Acaso la Vanguardia estaba escondiendo algo? Sin importar desde donde lo mirara, eso era grave. O estaban intentando no asustar a la humanidad, o planeaban algo contra ella. La segunda opción le parecía una estupidez ¿Quién se podría a destruir por lo que lucho durante siglos? Él no podía entenderlo, no llegaba ni a la media centena de años sobre su espalda, aunque sí quizá había hecho mucho, pero eso era parte del pasado.

-Argon -dijo Nero mirando al horizonte donde los asteroides y restos de naves flotaban.

-¿Qué?

-Me aburro.

-¿Quieres saber cuántas veces lo dijiste, a ti que te gusta contar? Como veintitrés.

-Detesto que la falta de sueño te ponga de malas, me iré a escanear cosas.

-Ah, no, no, no, no -dijo Argon irguiéndose rápidamente- La última vez que hiciste eso casi me muero para siempre y ni sabía dónde estabas, así que acá te quedas -se apresuró a tomarla con la mano.

-No hace falta que la andes agarrando así, pobrecita – la voz de Yui tomó, Argon se volteó y la cazadora de baja estatura apenas estaba terminando de materializarse luego de ser teletransportada de su nave- Ven linda, escanéame a mí.

Nero se soltó de Argon y comenzó a escanear a Yui dando vueltas alrededor de ella. El titan de percató de algo distinto en ella.

-¿Qué haces tan sucia?

-Es tierra... de la Tierra -pronunció Nero una vez finalizada- me siento poco tecnológicamente avanzada diciendo eso...

-¡Estuve trabajando! ¿Qué más voy a estar haciendo? -Yui llevó su mano a su espalda y de ella extrajo un arma rodeada de paños un tanto amarillentos y llenos de tierra, para arrojárselo a Argon que lo atrapó con estrellitas en los ojos, sabiendo qué era lo que allí se ocultaba- Disculpa la mugre, pero tengo tiempo sin limpiar mi depósito.

El titan no le respondió pues estaba emocionado con recuperar su fusil preferido: la muerte roja. La retiró de entre los paños y la acarició como si fuera su bebé precioso. Yui lo miró como diciendo "este idiota otra vez con eso", pero sacudió su mano y se acomodó el resto del cargamento que llevaba detrás suyo.

-Gracias por traerla -dijo el titan por fin luego de colgarse el arma entre las otras que llevaba- Aunque creía tu depósito no estaba en la Tierra.

-Shhh -dijo ella rápidamente para esquivar el tema- No es nada, luego me pagas, aunque quería ahorrarme tiempo y dártela en La Torre.

-Pero a Zavala no le gusta verla.

-Lo sé, lo sé, a los de la Vanguardia no les gusta la mitad de las cosas que los cazadores conseguimos, no nos queda otra que jugar un poco con nuestros métodos. Te dejo, que tengo otros encargos por aquí -se alejó de ellos, pero se detuvo a unos metros y se volteó a mirar al titan para decirle una última cosa- Cuando tengas una respuesta a lo que hablamos, me avisas.

-Deberías... -comenzó a responder él.

-¿Seguir esperando? Tengo paciencia, llevo años haciéndolo. Suerte.

La cazadora se retiró y pronto Argon dejó se seguirla con la mirada apenas cruzó uno de los puentes. Se arrojó nuevamente arriba de la caja y volvió al estado en el que estaba antes. Bostezo y por el tamaño del bostezo sus ojos se cerraron. Cuando los abrió, tenía a Xander flotando sobre él.

-¿Ah?

-Buenas... tardes -dijo el espectro un poco dubitativo respecto a qué tiempo utilizar en aquel sitio.

Argon se volvió a erguir, poco más mejor se ponía a hacer flexiones. Miró a su alrededor pero la hechicera que acompañaba al espectro no estaba en ningún lado.

-He venido a buscarlos. Síganme por favor.

Argon y Nero se miraron extrañados. La espectro de carcasa naranja se desvaneció en el aire no sin antes demostrar una evidente molestia dándole la espalda a su guardián. Parecía que su momento de felicidad plena con el titan había terminado.

Xander no lo guió muy lejos, solo unos metros hasta el puesto de Variks, al cual Argon no le prestó mucha atención, evitó mirarlo antes de que el mismo le devolviera el gesto y siguió al espectro hasta el sector detrás de la tienda de la Casa del Juicio, donde unas lonas se extendían sobre pilas de cajas y depósitos, como una suerte de techo. Allí, entre todas aquellas cosas, se encontraba Arthia sentada.

-¿Porqué estás escondida? -fue lo primero que le dijo Argon al notarla. Ella se volteó a observarlo. Era la primera vez que el titan la veía con el casco puesto: un Serafín I. Se quedó en silencio, la hechicera se había puesto de pie frente a él y lo saludaba poniéndose dos dedos sobre su frente.

Xander voló a un lado de ella.

-Listo, debería estar terminando en unos minutos -le dijo el espectro a su guardiana.

-Bien ¿Puedes ir a chequear antes de irnos? -la voz de Arthia se distorsionaba un poco como producto del casco.

El espectro asintió y se desvaneció.

-Disculpa que te trajera hasta aquí palmerín, pero tenía cosas que hacer como te das cuenta -dijo ella con su tono animado habitual, parecía haberse recuperado de su encuentro con Halnae.

-No me vuelvas a decir así -le respondió el titan, no era muy amigo de que le pusieran sobrenombres. Tenía un nombre y quería que se lo respetaran ya que para algo lo tenía.

-No -Arty ladeó la cabeza. Argon supuso que detrás del casco estaba sonriendo entretenida y que no podría hacer nada para que le tratara con seriedad- ¿Tan raro me queda esto puesto? Tengo que atarme el pelo para usarlo pero lo soporto, solo tengo que ocultar mi rostro.

-¿No tienes un lugar sin enemigos o que no detestes? -le preguntó. Estaba empezando a dudar sobre lo que ella realmente era y hacía. Una hechicera que abandonaba su orden y desaparecía por meses sin señal alguna... Era costumbre de los hechiceros, había demasiados registros de aquellos que partían a investigar algo y no se sabía más sobre ellos, a excepción que los registros que iban dejando a su paso.

-Allí voy a llevarte plantita con esteroides.

-¡Cuando te dije que dejaras de decirme así no te decía que me inventaras un nuevo mote!

-Si vas a estar cerca de ella, tendrás que... acostumbrarte, asumo.

Una voz de hombre, pero no muy grave, evidentemente joven, sonó a espaldas de ambos. Se voltearon pero no pudieron tener visión clara.

El arrecife se oscureció, los restos de alguna nave que intentó escapar del Colapso se interpuso frente a la luz y las ondas de aire tomaron fuerza, sacudiendo levemente la lona levantada sobre ellos. Por unos segundos nada pudo verse, sola la luz tenue del ojo de un espectro que los observaba con poco interés.

-¿Un espectro errante?

-No -respondió la voz y volvió la luz.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba un hechicero de cabello oscuro hasta las orejas, un poco despeinado y cuyo rostro no dejaba dar cuenta de sus emociones ni de lo que podía estar pensando. Sus colores hacían evidente que formaba parte de la Secta de la Guerra Futura, hasta portaba armas de dicha facción. Sus ojos eran de un fuerte celeste. Argon no pudo sostenerle la mirada, sentía que le estaban atravesando la luz que lo componía y un agudo dolor le invadió el pecho por un muy pero muy corto segundo. Se fijo en Arty, pero la misma ni se movió, quizá tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía saberlo.

Sin mover en lo más mínimo ninguno de sus músculos el hechicero miró a cada uno de sus pares guardianes y guardó silencio por unos segundos, poniéndole atención especialmente a Argon, que estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso frente a esa actitud. Se sentía investigado, observado hasta el más mínimo detalle, ello le intimidaba, le provocaba hasta furia. Le habían surgido unas enormes ganas de romperle el rostro a aquel sujeto, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Argon -pronunció por fin, levantando la mirada. Esta vez él susodicho le mantuvo la mirada para hacerle frente- Titan, afiliado a la Órbita negra, miembro de la novena legión de titanes defensores, seguidor de la reina de Mara Sov hasta su muerte, afinidad al vacío y respetuoso de los ideales de la Vanguardia, aparentemente.

Argon guardó silencio pero se le quedó observando en señal de amenaza ¿Cómo sabía aquel sujeto tanto de él? Dio un paso adelante para tomarlo de sus prendas y cuestionarlo, pero Arty se puso detrás del hechicero y luego de poner las manos sobre sus hombros, lo movió de un lado al otro. El tipo no pareció inmutarse, ni él ni su espectro que largó un bostezo que tomo al titan por sorpresa y le disminuyó por unos instantes sus ganas de romper una pared: era la primera vez que escuchaba a un espectro bostezar. Ni sabía que podían tener sueño.

-¡Y aquí con nosotros un perfecto espécimen de hechicero! -pronunció Arty colocándose de puntas de pie y apoyando la cabeza sobre el otro, que solo giró sus ojos hacia arriba en un intento de tener visión de su compañera de clase. Argon entonces asumió que se conocían, pero dudaba que hubiese sido ella quien le hubiese dado toda esa información, ni ella debía conocerlo tanto.

-Arthia -comenzó a pronunciar él y la aludida le tapó la boca sin llegar a que terminara de decir su nombre. Luego de unos segundos, lo soltó- Hechicera, afinidad solar, sin afiliación ni religiosa ni política, ajena a los ideales de la Vanguardia. Rechaza los cánones de la orden de los hechiceros y normalmente se desconoce su paradero. La orden ha perdido interés por ella, la consideran una desviada del camino, pero no una amenaza, por lo que su existencia ni les inmuta.

-Que tierna manera de referirse a mi -comentó la aludida un tanto molesta.

-¿Y a qué vamos con todo esto? -interfirió Argon- Arthia -lo llamó él en seco y ella aparentemente lo miró.

-Arty por favor... -susurró.

-Como sea ¿Tu lo llamaste?

-No -dijo casi cantando.

-Los estuve siguiendo -interrumpió el hechicero y dio un paso atrás para poder mirarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo- y observando.

Argon y Arty se miraron. El hechicero continuó.

-He recopilado información de ambos y considero que son compatibles con mis objetivos y podría acompañarlos.

-No pienso hacer equipo con alguien tan perturbador que me anda observando y apenas conozco -dijo Argon apresurado y a punto de irse.

-Cof, cof -Arty simuló algo de toz.

-Ya -reconoció el titan con el orgullo quebrado.

-¿Perturbador? -el hechicero ladeó la cabeza- No creo reunir los requisitos para ser considerado así.

-Se nota -pronunciaron Arty y Argon a la par.

Argon soltó un largo suspiro se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento sobre uno de los depósitos. Nero se materializó a su lado, se la notaba preocupada. El hechicero no le sacó los ojos de encima, podía sentirlos sin siquiera tener que verificarlo. Ese tipo le daba mala espina, le molestaba, no soportaba su presencia ¡Y ni siquiera había dicho su nombre! Pero Arty no había reaccionado de la misma manera que con Halnae, quizá en él si podía confiar, o al menos no andarse matando cada 10 segundos.

-Se qué a Arty le interesa tu acceso a las exclusividades de la Órbita Muerte -Argon levantó la mirada y miró a Arty, se se había volteado y hecho la boba. Con que a eso iba... Sintió algo de molestia, hubiese preferido más sinceridad de parte de ella- Y a mi también.

-Mínimo dinos quién eres. Ella te conocerá, pero yo a ti no y sabes demasiado sobre mi para mi gusto – Argon se puso de pie y se le acercó. Le llevaba una cabeza en altura. Colocó los brazos como jarra y lo miró desde la altura, buscando intimidarlo, pero el hechicero no se inmutó, solo elevó la cabeza para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Denny -pronunció- Así pueden referirse a mi. Hechicero, afinidad al arco, pertenezco a la Secta de la Guerra Futura y el próximo miembro de su escuadra, un tanatonauta -entonces, sonrió.

* * *

 **¡Alo, alo!**

 **Perdonen estar sin subir nada por dos semanas, pero he estado con muy poco tiempo y me apenas pude sentarme a terminar este capítulo. Es un poco denso, no sucede demasiado a nivel acción, pero es relevante si logran ir recogiendo todos los detalles y pistas que se están dando (hora de que hagan teorías locas (?) vamos, me entretiene).**

 **Las cosas se van poniendo extrañas y el pobre de Argon se sigue rodeando de personas particulares, me da pena, pero es divertido verlo así.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen, leen, comentan y me mandan abrazos virtuales :D Las reviews por más cortas que pueden ser, son siempre muy bien recibidas ¡Se viene, se viene! Todo en cualquier momento estalla, literalmente.**


	9. Aviso

¡Buenas!

Muchas gracias en un principio a todos los que estén leyendo esto.

Seré breve y comunicaré que **este Fic no será continuado.**

¿Por qué? Ya no puedo escribir fan fiction. La motivación que tenía ya no la tengo, además de que este caso en particular era una obra conjunta, y no puedo continuar sin la opinión de los dueños de cada personaje, ya que siempre actué con cuidado para respetar sus perfiles originales e ir con la idea que le correspondiera, sumándoles cosas que se me ocurrieran en el trayecto y que ellos aprobaran.

Además, necesito escribir algo ajeno a universos pre inventados. Amo a todos mis personajes ligados a fanfictions, pero siento que me estanca, ya que escribo sobre historias poco populares y solo con personajes originales, no trayendo demasiado movimiento, y sin comentarios de lectores, y sin lectores directamente, es difícil continuar.

Me disculpo por los pocos que disfrutaban la historia, la cual estaba bastante desarrollada a futuro (por algo este es el capítulo 1 de 3).

Un saludo


End file.
